


the unwanted and unloved fox

by sleepyfundy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Give my man some love, Neglected Fundy, Sad Fundy, bad father wilbur, eret - Freeform, fundy just wants to be loved, implied dream, implied george, jealous fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfundy/pseuds/sleepyfundy
Summary: Fundy, the fox who is disliked by his family, fiance doesn’t love him, and has no friends, just wants to feel cared for
Kudos: 48





	the unwanted and unloved fox

Fundy is not ready to be adopted. Fundy grew up chasing after the non-existent hope he had to be recognised and cared for by his father. He would never be Wilbur’s number one and he knew that but still attempted anyway. He tried to look as if he could do things on his own and acted mature, but his father still treated him like a baby. Wilbur had low expectations for Fundy, and the fox knew that. He saw how Wilbur acted towards Tommy and Tubbo and wondered why that couldn't be him. He is his child after all, so why did those two get all the love? Fundy was jealous because he's been aiming for the affection that Tommy and Tubbo get for years, and all they had to do was just sit there and look pretty. It wasn’t fair. Why would nothing go Fundy’s way? He just wanted his father to notice him, so why? He just wanted to feel the warmth of his dad leaning in for a hug and telling him that he has done a good job. That’s all he ever wanted. Nothing more. So why did they get his wish instead? 

\--------------------

Wilbur is dead. Fundy pretended not to care but actually cried for hours when he was alone. He never got the chance to say sorry for what he did. But why did he have to say sorry? All the shit he has done was all for his father. Wilbur should’ve been the one to apologize, he thought. Wilbur gave him nothing, left him in the dust. So why does Fundy feel guilty? He sobbed for another couple hours.

\--------------------

Fundy met Ghostbur. He honestly didn’t know what to think at first. Why was his dead father right in front of him? But this Wilbur was more sweet and soft spoken than the Wilbur he knew. He liked this Wilbur. But he still had a grudge against him. Ghostbur would always talk cheerfully to him. He even gave his son flowers and some golden apples. It's like they started over from the beginning. Whenever he saw Ghostbur, his father would make an attempt to get close to him again. He didn’t mind, and sincerely liked it but never showed it. He put up a tough front. But he truly enjoys his dad’s company

\--------------------

Back to the subject of adoption. Fundy never had thought about adoption. It never even crossed his mind once but when Eret brought it up that's all that filled his brain. Adoption, he thought. But why need adoption when Ghostbur is right there? Yes, he may be dead but he’s still here right? Wilbur might’ve been a shit dad but Ghostbur is trying. That's when the realization came to Fundy, he doesn’t want to be disregarded again. The trauma Fundy had held him back from what he really wanted. And what he wanted was a good and loving person in his life wh wont leave him. Truthfully, Fundy didn’t mind getting adopted by Eret, but he saw Eret as a friend. Wouldn’t it be weird to have your friend as a parent? It might be even weirder than having a ghost father. 

\-------------------

Eret didn’t show up to the adoption. Fundy was confused and honestly mad. Was he tricked? Was this a prank? How could Eret forget such an important day? He cried in Philza’s lap for a while.

\-------------------

Fundy remains unloved and disliked by his family. His fiance doesn’t even love him. He knows he's cheating on him with the king, but stays with fundy for pity. The fox boy could care less as long as the green man stays, he's happy. He feels a bit loved.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me brainrotting so its poorly written LMNDHUBGIY


End file.
